


new zealand during six am

by watergator



Series: dnp tour fics 2018 [7]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, M/M, sleepy mornings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 19:03:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15802671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watergator/pseuds/watergator
Summary: dan and phil wake up early during their first day in new zealand to get some laundry done





	new zealand during six am

New Zealand is nice. There’s a stretch of rolling hills and a line of trees that they can see from their hotel window, and it seems almost unreal how beautiful it is.  
  
“Have you seen my ripped jeans?” Dan calls from behind him, and Phil tears his eyes from the window to turn to see Dan on his knees beside the bed, digging through his mess of a suitcase. A mass of black clothing lays in a ball by his feet  from where he’s unceremoniously thrown them out.  
  
Phil walks towards him and scoops up the strewn clothes in his hands. They don’t exactly smell good.  
  
“We need to do laundry.” Phil tells him, letting the items fall out of his hands and onto the floor.  
  
Dan looks up at him, pausing his search, and looks at the pile of dirty clothes, scrunching his nose up,  
  
“Yeah,” he agrees, “we really do.”  
  
They walk side by side as Dan watches the little blue dot move on his phone, leading them to the nearest laundromat as Phil grips the two little black sacks they’d asked for at the lobby; one full of Phil’s and another for Dan’s. Only because they were separated nicely into darks and lights. They’re both wearing joggers and old shirts that would have been used as pjs for nights on the bus; old items of clothing that they’d dug up from the bottom of their closet back home in a rushed attempt to pack their bags.  
  
They find it, and it’s almost empty in there. They make their way to the back, passing an old lady who gives them a smile, and a big looking gruff man with an impressive red beard on his jaw who doesn’t even look up from his phone at them. They reach the comfort of the back of the room and stare at the machines in front of them.  
  
“I was never good at this kinda thing.” Dan jokes in an low voice, almost a whisper and Phil laughs quietly, bumping his shoulder with his own.  
  
Phil dumps their bags onto the clean tiled floor and Dan scoffs at the sight,  
  
“This really is true Dan and Phil branding, huh?” he kicks at his own pile with his foot and Phil gently uses his own foot to kick it away.  
  
Without saying anything, he takes his phone from his back pocket and unlocks it quickly, opening instagram and taking a quick picture. He adds the funny caption but saves it instead of posting it; his 4g isn’t exactly great right now so he opts to waiting to post it until they get back to the hotel. He shows Dan before locking it who gives a nod and a smile of approval.  
  
They don’t really need to show the other person what they are and aren’t posting – sometimes it’s just nice to have that little moment with each other like they’re the only ones who get to know before millions of others do.  
  
Together they begin to work out the machines, Dan grumbling beside Phil about how much he hates the bloody things but all Phil can do is giggle quietly at his distress as he shows him carefully about how to change the settings and pour in the fabric softener. It shakes in his hands slightly and Dan takes it from him, soft palms clasping over his knuckles with an even softer smile.  
  
They’re both so tired, it’s still early and neither of them have breakfast; Dan suggests perhaps walking to a coffee shop and getting something to eat but Phil shakes his head as he leans against the high stack of dryers, crossing his arms and letting his eyes slip shut as he listens to the whir of the machine, water sloshing around and the sound of the woman up front texting on her phone.  
  
He’s not sure what it is about laundromats but it feels like he’s in some sort of pocket of space where it’s just him here. Dan touches his arm and when he opens his eyes he’s here too.  
  
“When we get back do you wanna go back to bed and just sleep?” he asks with tired eyes, and Phil can see the heavy shadows that sit underneath them.  
  
Phil nods, “Yeah, kinda wanna kiss you right now though.” His eyes flicker from Dan’s eyes to his lips, lingering for a second before going back to his eyes.  
  
Dan snorts, licking his own lips with a quick dart of his tongue,  
  
“You’re ridiculous, you know that, right?” Dan’s voice is low and raspy and dripping with a warm sleepiness that causes Phil’s heart to beat hard in his chest.  
  
“Yeah,” Phil smiles with a huff of a laughs, “I know.”  
  
An hour later and they’re walking back to the hotel. The world is more awake at this point and the sun sits up in the sky, dancing across their skin as they shield their eyes.  
  
They get back to their room, it’s still so early, and once he’s toed his shoes off, Phil lets himself collapse back into bed, letting the fluffiness of the pillow drag him down into a warm sleep.  
  
But before he can really drift off anywhere there’s a soft kiss on his neck and Phil drags his eyes open to see Dan stood above him with a gentle smile,  
  
“You hungry?” he asks in a whisper. There’s no one else here, and surely there’s no real need to keep their voices down at 7am but Phil whispers back,  
  
“Yeah, just a little.”  
  
Dan orders breakfast, he has to slip his joggers back on from where he’d stripped down to his pants earlier when joining Phil back to bed, and answers the door with a thin smile and a choked out thank you as he takes their food and the tray of hot coffee that steams hotly.  
  
They lay in bed eating and drinking their caffeine, and Phil doesn’t feel any more awake from it, and neither does Dan from the look of it; his head rests on Phil shoulder as his eyes slip shut. His breathing evens out and Phil gets up to move the tray to the floor by the window.  
  
He makes his way back to bed, and he feels a little colder now, so he gets himself under the covers, pulling it from where Dan is laying on top of it and manages to wrap it around the two of them.  
  
Dan sighs at the sudden warmth and snuggles in closer to Phil, pressing his head against his chest. Phil kisses the top of his head, into his curls and finds himself closing his eyes, wrapped up in blankets and Dan.  
  
And before Phil can let himself fall asleep, he thinks, this is nice.

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi on tumblr !! @watergator


End file.
